


The Journalist

by CampbellB1994



Series: Campbell Series [8]
Category: Takin' Over the Asylum, Wilde (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Jailhouse Rock, Journalist, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Robbie vists the asylum so that he can gain an insight of the life of patients before starting his article. Campbell Bain is a patient there.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Robbie Ross
Series: Campbell Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182233
Comments: 98
Kudos: 13





	1. Cigerette Butts

**Author's Note:**

> Short intro chapter just to get the story going.

Robbie looks around spotting patients sitting and staring at the TV whilst others are being fed medicine. “Can I help you?” Robbie looks over to a woman who smiles gently at him. “I’m Robbie Ross, the journalist. I’ve come to write an article about this place?” She nods as if she remembered. “Well my name is Isabel.” Robbie turns his head quickly as he hears screaming. “Don’t worry about that, all our patients are medicated and will cause you no harm.” She reassures him as a taller boy comes bounding up to the group. “Who is this?” He asks, hands in his pockets. “This is Robbie, he’s a journalist.” Isabel tells him. “Campbell have you gone to get your pills?” She asks and the boy nods. “Can’t get my cocoa if I don’t. So you’re a journalist?” Campbell turns to look at Robbie now. “Yes, I’ve come to write about here and the people in it.” Robbie exclaims watching a smile grow on the boy’s face. “Ah that’s amazing! Come let me show you the station! Me and Eddie run it! Come look!” Campbell starts bouncing in the spot waiting for the man. “Campbell not just now. Can you see if Fergus has come back yet?” She says watching as he walks off. “Manic depression.” She explains, turning to look back at Robbie. “Well let me give you the tour. They said you were going to stay for the weekend, experience life? That’s brave.” 

“You’ll be staying in this one with Campbell. Only spare bed, you’ll find out why.” Stuart says, leading Robbie into the bedroom where Campbell was sitting on his bed strumming a guitar. “Oh it’s you again!” Campbell jumps up watching Stuart scowl as he leaves. “So you play guitar?” Robbie asks, sitting on the end of the bed, trying to start a conversation. “Well I learned a little bit to try and pull women.” Robbie leans forward a little. “Did you? Pull any women?” Campbell shakes his head, laying his guitar next to him. “Plot twist, turns out I’m into men. But I’m still a virgin, 19 and a virgin, who would’ve thought.” Campbell stands up, placing his guitar on the stand as he opens up his cupboard. “Ciggy?” He turns suddenly, holding a pack of cigarettes. “I won’t say no.” Robbie stands up, accepting one from the boy. “You got a light?” He asks watching as Campbell roots a round a bit more until he finds the hidden lighter. “See we aren’t really allowed fire. Think we might hurt ourselves.” Robbie rests the end of the cigarette over the lighter, lighting his before Campbell does the same with his own. “You seem fun.” Campbell tells Robbie falling back onto his bed; the bottom of his shirt pulling up as he stretches. Robbie notices the boy’s pale skin peeking from under it before turning away. “I’ll only be staying a night or two. For the article.” He tells Campbell who was resting on the bed, eyes closed with the cigarette resting between his fingers. 


	2. Campbell Bain

“Wait, you want to interview me? I’m going to be in the paper? This is brilliant!” Campbell exclaims, spinning around before focusing back on Robbie. “Should we do it in the radio station, that way I can get some pictures also.” Robbie suggests and the boy quickly runs off to the station. “Come on Robbie!” He shouts behind him almost running into Rosalie. “Campbell, slow down.” She tells him, pouring some Dettol onto her hands. “Is she okay doing that?” Robbie asks, catching up with Campbell. “I don’t know if it’s good for her but that’s just what Rosalie does. Now this is the station. Ta-da!” Campbell sits down on his chair, spinning around before smiling at Robbie. “So are we taking the pictures now or the interview first?” He has a huge grin on his face. “Oh this is great!” His fingers tap on the dash waiting for Robbie to start. “So I guess the best first question.” Robbie starts, digging around for a pen before putting it to the paper. “Is to tell me a bit about yourself.” Campbell leans back, moving his hands behind his head spinning a little in the chair. “Where to start?” He thinks for a few moments before sitting forward. “So I’m Campbell Bain, I’m 19. I help run the station here, my show is called ‘The Looney Tunes’ show.” Robbie nods writing some stuff down. “And how did you come to be here at the asylum?” Robbie asks, Campbell sighing a little. “Well I’ve got manic depression… I guess you could say I’m here because my parents thought I was too much trouble for them.” His voice starts to trail off at the end. “But I’ve got a lot of friends; Fergus, Francine, Rosalie. Eddie, even though he doesn’t live here.” He adds, energy bouncing back to him.

Robbie walked past the station whilst Campbell was doing his show, he got caught up in watching as the boy spoke into the microphone, flailing his arms about as he spoke. “He’s a good lad.” Robbie turns to see Rosalie behind him. “Very interesting one at that.” He smiles, watching the huge grin on Campbell’s face as he stands from the chair, song now playing. “Is the article just on the radio station then?” She asks and Robbie shakes his head. “It’s on the whole place. Campbell is just very persuasive and the station is a good angle to start with.” Robbie explains. “Yeah he can be. Strong-headed that boy, once he gets his mind on something it doesn’t leave him.” Campbell moves suddenly to throw his headphones back on grabbing the microphone off the desk so he can ready the next song whilst introducing it. “I think Eddie was close to leaving until Campbell convinced him to try a new angle. In a way I’m glad he did. A manic Campbell is better than a depressive one.” She says, Robbie was about to respond when she walked away. “And the last song of the evening is by a personal favourite of mine; everybody ask your voices to join in!” Campbell shouts into the microphone playing the last song as he takes off his headphone and lights his cigarette.

“I’m sorry if I hit a nerve earlier.” Robbie says, later on that evening as the two were getting ready for bed. “What do you mean?” Campbell asks as he pulls his multi-coloured hoodie off. “Well when I asked about how you ended up here. Thought I’d upset you.” Robbie points out, trying hard not to stare as the boy searches around for a sleepshirt, his pyjama bottoms practically hanging off of him. “It’s fine. Kind of expected you to ask. I’ve been here 3 years now.” He says, pulling on his shirt. “Are you coming for a cocoa?” Robbie shakes his head. “I think I’m going to finish some of my notes, but go ahead.” Robbie sits back on the bed watching as Campbell skips down the hallway to grab a mug of cocoa. Robbie flicks to a new page of his notebook; writing down descriptions of the boy; the colour of his hair and how it bounced as he moved, his pale skin and how easy it would be to mark, how he wore oversized hoodies which he practically drowned in. Robbie thought back to something that Campbell had said the first time that he met him and how Campbell thought that telling Robbie he was a virgin was an important detail. Was the boy coming onto him? Or was it just some innocent remark?


	3. Jailhouse Rock

Robbie woke up in the middle of the night, looking around a little confused as he took in his surroundings. “Oh.” Robbie sits himself up, turning on his side light and picking up his notebook looking at his notes from Campbell’s interview and also what he had noted down from his tour. “Robbie?” Campbell groans sitting up himself and getting out of bed walking over to Robbies bed. “Sorry if I woke you.” Robbie says, crossing his legs watching as the boy sits cross-legged on the end of Robbie’s bed. “It’s alright, I don’t really like sleeping anyway.” Campbell tries to lean over to look at the notebook when he presses it to his chest. “It’s nothing yet.” Robbie hiding it behind his pillow. “Did you want to help me plan the songs for my radio show?” Campbell offers, getting up from the bed suddenly and grabbing his notebook and pen. “Right they need to be energetic but also not so because the staff members don’t like us getting too hyped up before lights out.” Robbie smiles at him. “How do you have so much energy after just waking up?” Robbie asks, Campbell leaning forward to rest his hands on the man’s shoulders. “Sometimes mania has its perks. So song ideas?” Robbie thinks for a little bit, tapping his pen against his lips. “What about Jailhouse Rock?” 

“Do you ever wish that you didn’t have manic depression?” Robbie asks, the boy now laid down at the end on the bed, hand dangling over it. He sits up, brushing a hand through his hair, ruffling back into an organised mess. “Uh I don’t know. I wouldn’t know if it was better or not. And if I didn’t have this thing wrong with me.” Campbell stops in thought, his lip quivering. “Maybe I’d still be at home, I’d have finished school and.” He closes his eyes, a tear falling from his eyes. “It’s okay.” Robbie says, pulling Campbell closer to him, their foreheads touching. “I guess I’ve never really thought about it that much before.” Campbell explains, lifting his head to look at Robbie. “It was the wrong thing to ask.” Robbie comforts, brushing a thumb over Campbell’s shoulder and up his neck slightly. “I don’t really know who I am.” Campbell shudders a little, closing his eyes to stop a new spring of tears gathering in his eyes. Robbie bites his lip thinking for a second before he pecks the boy’s lips, gasping as Campbell pulls him closer again and kissing him again. “Maybe you could help me find out who I am.” Campbell whimpers, tears mixing into the kiss and sending a salty taste into both of their mouths before they break apart once more. “I can help you.” Robbie tells him. 

“This next one is dedicated to our guest Robbie, so grab and partner and get ready to do that Jailhouse Rock.” Campbell shouts into the microphone before starting the song. “Robbie come in here.” He says, picking the man out of the crowd. “Come dance with me!” Campbell grabs Robbie’s hands. “Campbell I’m not really the dancing type.” Robbie tells him, being forced into the dance routine. “Ach everyone is the dancing type, they just have to find the right way.” Campbell says, starting to sing the song out loud. “You’re the cutest jailbird I ever did see. I sure would be delighted with your company. Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me.” Campbell sings, spinning around to find the next song, queuing it up before turning back to Robbie, a huge grin on his face. “Campbell.” Robbie chuckles, trying to calm him enough so that he could look him in the eyes. “Everybody in the cell house block was dancin’ to the Jailhouse Rock!” Campbell sings, moving back into his desk chair. “Wait a second Robbie, song is coming to an end.” He slides his headphones back on, sliding a few of the knobs around before starting to talk again. 


	4. Sedation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short one but wanted to write more of these two.

“Campbell don’t be sneaking off. Go take your meds.” Isabel says, stopping him on his way to the cocoa. “No, I’m getting my cocoa.” Campbell says, trying to get past her. “Campbell! Now please.” She says a little stern this time; people looking over to what was happening, Robbie was still standing by the station looking over at Stuart who seemed ready to pounce. “I don’t want to take them.” Campbell says, foot starting to tap with nerves. “Leave me alone.” Campbell shrugs Isabel’s hand off of his shoulder as she tries to guide him in the other direction before he heads in the direction of the bedroom. “She said to take you meds.” Stuart tells Campbell, wrapping his arms around the boy and dragging him backwards. “No! Get off me!” Campbell screams as another man grabs his legs, the two men taking him past the station and Robbie into a treatment room whilst he tries to kick out and fight back. “Stop! No! Let go of me!” Campbell shouts, holding onto the door before his hands were pulled off of it and he was pushed forward onto a bed. “This isn’t a spectacle. Off you go.” Isabel moves the crowd away and out of the hallway. Robbie stood frozen in place, looking at the boy struggling as he was being held down and having pills forced down his throat. “He’s okay.” Isabel tells Robbie although it seemed to him a blatant lie. 

Robbie looks up from his notebook when he sees one of the staff members help Campbell into the room and onto his bed. “He’ll be a little drowsy for a few hours.” The nurse tells Robbie, tucking the boy under the covers before they leave. “Robbie?” Campbell groans his head lolling to the side. Robbie looks out the door to see the staff walking away as they turn the lights off for the night. “I’m here.” Robbie whispers out to Campbell, slipping out of his bed and over to the boy. “Robbie.” He cries out, hand searching around for Robbie who grabs it. “I’m right here.” He interlinks their fingers squeezing the boy’s hand gently. “Is there water?” Campbell looks around the room lazily. “There’s some on my side table.” Robbie says, kissing Campbell’s hand gently as he rises to walk over to his side table and grab the glass. “Do you need help?” Robbie asks, Campbell nodded, opening his mouth as the man rested the glass against it. He shivers as the water falls down his throat. “Rosalie?” Robbie looks up to see the women sneaking into the room, pouring some Dettol on her hands before resting a mug onto Campbell’s side table. “He never got his cocoa. Poor lad so I snuck one for him.” Campbell manages a weak smile at Rosalie before he closes his eyes again. “Does this happen often?” Rosalie nods, wringing her hands. 


	5. Gone

Campbell jumps a little when the lights get turned off for the night. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Robbie pulls the boy into his arms looking around to see the night staff settling in the staff room. “Can I?” Robbie taps the space of the bed next to Campbell, the boy moving over to let Robbie lay next to him. “I didn’t want to take them.” Campbell whimpers, turning to face Robbie, resting his head on the man’s chest. “I know you didn’t. I’ll get you out of here. I promise.” Robbie kisses the top of Campbell’s head, brushing his hand through his hair. “I don’t want you to go.” Campbell twists his hand in the man’s shirt, nuzzling his face into his neck. “I’ve got an idea.” Robbie twists to grab his notebook, ripping out a bit of paper and a pen starting to write something. “Where’s your tin of cigarettes?” Robbie prompts the boy watching as he waves vaguely off. “In the drawer.” He whispers, pulling Robbie closer to him again. He watches as the man rolls it up, putting it in with the cigarettes. “Remember it’s in here.” Robbie tells Campbell putting it back in the drawer before laying down and keeping Campbell close. “Let’s get some sleep.” 

“Do you have to go?” Campbell pouts grabbing onto Robbie’s arm. “Campbell let the man go. Unlike the rest of us he can leave.” Francine tells him, pulling his hand away. “I’ll come and hand deliver the newspaper to you when the article is done. Promise.” Robbie tells the boy, smiling at him gently before taking his bag and leaving. Campbell stood at the door watching Robbie walk off to the bus stop. “Let’s go get breakfast.” Francine says but he shakes his head. “Come on before they make you. You don’t want that.” Francine grabs Campbell’s hand pulling him away from the door. “Let’s go lad.” Rosalie says watching as they walk the boy to the dining room. He slumps on one of the chairs, head rested on the table. “You’ve got to eat something.” Fergus says, tapping Campbell’s shoulder. “Just a bit of toast, will you?” He pushes the plate forward. “Why’d he have to go?” Campbell whimpers, resting his head in his hands. “I know, lad.” Rosalie hovers her hand above his shoulder. “But Eddie will be here later. That’ll cheer you up.” Campbell sighs sadly, looking back down at the table. 

Eddie walks in looking around the building confused as to why Campbell wasn’t waiting in the station for him. “I’m afraid you might not get a Campbell with you today.” Isabel says, stopping with the patient that she was wheeling. “Where is he?” Isabel motions over to his room. “No ones been able to get through to him. Since that journalist left.” Eddie drops his bag in the station before walking over to Campbell’s room, Francine standing in front of the door. “Oh Eddie.” She says looking in. “He’s not right.” She tells him, letting Eddie through the door. “Campbell?” Eddie calls out as he walks into the room. Campbell was sat on the floor by the bed that Robbie slept in, hugging the pillow. “I miss him.” His voice breaks, crouching down in front of the boy. “Left quite the effect on you, that journalist.” Eddie says softly, sitting back onto the floor. “All the good people leave.” He drops his head onto his knees. “But why can’t I?” Eddie leans forward, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “It’s not fair is it?” Campbell shakes his head shuddering. “I’ve got some new albums you can have a look at. Managed to find that Queen one for you.” Eddie brushes his hand down Campbell’s arm. “Cigarettes.” Campbell says, looking over to his drawer. “I don’t think that’s the best idea right now. Let’s go to the station, get the playlist ready.” Campbell nods numb, standing up with Eddie and walking over to the station with him. Francine looked a little shocked that Eddie had managed to tempt the boy from his room. 


	6. Campbell, Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week later...

“Campbell. Visitor.” Isabel tells him, knocking on the boy’s door. “I don’t want to see anyone.” He groans sadly against his pillow. “I think you’ll want to see him.” She smiles gently, Robbie coming in from behind her. “I’d rather be left alone.” Campbell sighs, closing his eyes. “Are you sure?” Robbie says, Campbell turning around quickly in his bed. “Robbie! You came back!” Campbell says, suddenly full of energy. “I’ve come to give you the newspaper.” Robbie smiles passing the paper to the boy. “And look at the middle page.” Campbell flicks to the page quickly. “Wow it’s me at the station!” Campbell jumps up, wrapping his arms around Robbie. “Glad you like it.” Robbie says patting Campbell’s back. “Did you read my note?” Robbie asks, once Isabel had left. “What note?” Campbell asks, sitting back on the bed a little confused. “I’ll find it.” Robbie says, walking around the bed; Campbell’s eyes following him. “I put it in your cigarette box.” Robbie tells the boy, taking it out of the draw and opening the box up. “This one here.” He taps the rolled up bit of paper, watching Campbell take it. “Read it.” Robbie says with a soft smile. “Really! Robbie wow!” Campbell drops the bit of paper, wrapping his arms around the man again. “I’m going to try my very best.” Robbie tells Campbell, kissing the top of the boy’s head. 

“Eddie!” Campbell runs around the corner and into the station almost slipping over but catching himself. “Glad to see you so energetic again.” Eddie smiles, looking up at what the boy had in his arms. “You got some new records?” He says, Campbell placing them on the desk. “Robbie got them for me.” Campbell smiles pointing at them. “Look he got me ‘Sheer Heart Attack’ and ‘The Velvet Underground’ and this one that I haven’t heard before ‘The Smiths’.” Campbell tells Eddie, jumping excitedly. “Isn’t this amazing? New songs for the radio!” Eddie smiles seeing the boy so happy again. “And.” Campbell stops talking with a sigh. “Oh I can’t tell you that bit yet.” Campbell says turning back to the albums. “Oh look at them.” Campbell smiles looking to see Rosalie walking past. “I have new albums.” He shouts running out and in front of her. “Campbell.” She grumbles before stopping herself. “Nice to see you out and about again.” 

Campbell sits down in the spinny radio chair, looking up at the clock. “One minute.” Fergus said, looking to the boy and watching him put his headphones on and clearing his throat as the theme tune plays. “It’s back and better than before. The looney tunes show! Did you miss me?” Campbell says playfully into the microphone before starting up the first song. He leans back on the chair with a smile. “He’s back.” Eddie smiles, looking over to Francine. “That was Now I’m Here. And here I am!” Campbell stands, taking the microphone with him as he readies the next song. “Robbie came to visit earlier. Saw him leaving Campbell’s room.” Francine tells Eddie who crosses his arms over his chest. “If only Robbie could take Campbell with him. But then I’d lose one of the best.” Eddie sees Campbell bounce on the chair as he speaks, watching at all the other patients listening intently to the boy’s show. “This is the final song but don’t you fear. I am not planning on taking a break anytime soon. So let me leave you with a new song from me to you. ‘The Charming Man.’ Good night and don’t steal all the cocoa.” Campbell chuckles starting the song. 


	7. Day Pass

“Campbell, your therapist wants to talk to you.” Isabel says leaning around the boy’s door. “I’ve already had my session this week.” Campbell says, reading through the newspaper article that Robbie had written again. “Come on please Campbell.” Isabel prompts him again. “Okay.” Campbell sighs, folding up the newspaper and resting it on his pillow. “What is this about?” Campbell asks, following Isabel into the therapist office. “I’ll come get you after.” She says watching the boy go into the room and sit down. “Hello Campbell, so today I want to talk to you about you leaving and the steps we need to take to help you adjust to the real world. This is the first of two meetings. The second we will have Robbie in here with you.” The therapist explains opening up his notebook as Campbell sits, now giddy that he was leaving and that he was leaving with Robbie. “So let’s start with how you are feeling about leaving?” His therapist asks, putting pen to paper and looking over to Campbell. “Wait am I leaving?” Campbell leans forwards, a big smile on his face. “I’m really leaving! By God! I am leaving!” Campbell shouts, standing up, a big smile on his face. 

“This is a very special episode of the looney tunes show because I am leaving. By God I am leaving!” Campbell shouts, cueing the song. “Now to celebrate this recent discovery here’s The Beatles.” He plays the song, sitting down on the chair and spinning it around as he sees Robbie. “Hey, you found out then?” Robbie asks, Campbell bouncing up to hug the man. “I’m so happy!” Campbell wraps his arms around Robbie quickly before looking at the player. “Oh wait a second.” Campbell pecks Robbie’s lips before going back to the microphone. “Now we ran a competition last week to find a real smoochy song to dance to and the winner is Rosalie with ‘Put your head on my shoulder’. So grab a partner and pull them real close.” Campbell says flicking on the song. “Perfect timing.” Campbell smiles moving over to Robbie and pulling him into the studio. “Dance with me.” Campbell slides a hand onto Robbie’s lower back pressing them together. “Oh okay.” Robbie smiles, pulling a hand moving behind Campbell’s neck. “I missed you.” Campbell whispers, resting his head on Robbie’s shoulder. “I got you a day pass.” Robbie whispers in Campbell’s ear. 

“Be back by 7 remember.” Isabel tells him, writing something down on the reception book. “You know I won’t miss my cocoa.” Campbell winks before grabbing Robbie’s hands. “And no alcohol please.” She says. “We will know.” Isabel adds, smiling as Campbell walks off with Robbie; hand in hand. “Ignore them about the alcohol.” Campbell whispers to Robbie before getting into his car. “Me and Fergus sneak alcohol all the time, they don’t know.” Campbell winks, resting his hand on top of Robbie’s hand as he starts the car. “Well we will see.” Robbie says driving off. Campbell looks out of the window, hands to it. “What are we going to do?” Campbell asks, bouncing his knee. “I thought we could have a picnic, go back to mine. See what happens.” Robbie explains, turning into his apartment building. “There’s a park just behind my house. I’ve bought some stuff.” Robbie says motioning to the back of the car where a basket was laid on the backseat. “Oh this is going to be so fun!” Campbell exclaims, smiling widely. 


	8. Different

“We’ve still got a few hours if you wanted to come back to mine?” Robbie says looking around and starting to pack up the plates and cutlery. “Campbell gets up so that they could roll up the blanket. “That was way nicer than the food they give us in that place.” Campbell says, popping one last biscuit in his mouth before following Robbie towards his building. “Can I hold your hand?” Campbell asks, catching up with Robbie. “Yeah sure.” Robbie says interlacing his and Campbell’s fingers. Campbell watches Robbie take the keys out of his pocket to grab his keys and unlock the door. “It’s not very big. Just a studio apartment but it works.” Robbie keeps the door open to let Campbell in. “It’s nice, I like that everything is in the same place.” Campbell says looking around before sitting down on the end of the bed. “Make yourself comfy.” Robbie says moving over to flick the kettle on. “Tea? Coffee?” Campbell plays with his fingers. “Oh I forget I bought some cocoa. Would you want that?” Campbell smiles shyly, seeing Robbie pull out a jar. 

“Can I kiss you?” Robbie rests a hand on Campbell’s cheek as they sit facing each other on the bed. “You can.” Campbell smiles biting his lip as Robbie kisses him softly. Campbell closes his eyes starting to kiss back as he feels Robbie lay him down gently on the mattress. “Robbie.” Campbell smiles sliding a hand on the man’s chest. “Are you okay?” Robbie asks, a little worried that he had startled the boy. “I’m fine, I just can’t believe this is happening.” Campbell smiles, blushing a little. “It really is happening. Do you want to kiss a little more?” Robbie asks, brushing a hand down the side of Campbell’s face softly. Campbell giggles, unable to say anything, he was too stuck in the moment. Robbie brushes a hand down Campbell’s knees as he moves to kiss the boy again, slipping his tongue past Campbell’s lips and into his mouth. The boy gasps, lifting a knee up as Robbie freezes when he feels that Campbell is hard. “Can we stop?” Robbie sits up on his knees looking down at Campbell who pushes himself up on his elbows. “I don’t want it to happen again?” Robbie sighs, bringing a hand to his forehead. Campbell pushes himself up into a cross-legged position. “What happened again?” Campbell asks, tiptoeing his fingers to touch Robbie’s hand. Robbie bites his lip shaking his dipped head. 

“There you go.” Robbie rests a mug on the table looking up at the boy who was wearing one of Robbie’s hoodies after getting cold; the boy’s hands wrapped around the end of the sleeves. “I don’t want to be just someone’s boy toy again.” Robbie admits, biting his lip. “I want a proper relationship.” He pauses, digging his nails into his palm. “And not one where I give a guy all I have and all that I get back is sex.” Campbell seems a little nervous, twisting the material in his hands. “I will be the first to say that I am a passionate person and yes sex is fun but there is so much more to love.” He uncurls his hand to take hold of the boy’s. “I do things with every fibre of my being and honestly that man.” He swallows. “That man destroyed me. He used me and then neglected me when he was bored.” Campbell bites the inside of his cheek brushing a finger over the lines on Robbie’s palm. “I’ve never been in a relationship before.” He admits, interlacing their fingers. “I always thought that they were just about sex and it scared me. What if I don’t want to have sex?” Campbell says, looking down so that his hair covered his eyes. “Hey, that is totally okay.” Robbie is quick to comfort, leaning forward so that the boy would look up at him. “It’s just another thing that makes me different.” Campbell sighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Our little A-sexual Campbell.  
> What do we think?


	9. And Then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but enjoy excitable Campbell.

“Campbell slow down!” Isabel says as she sees the boy dart in at 7pm that night. “Let me have your card please.” She holds her hand out patiently. “But I need to go find Fergus and Rosalie and Francine and oh is Eddie still here?” Campbell rambles, waving his arms around. “Campbell, they will still be here in two minutes. Now I’ve got to sign you back in.” Campbell passes her the card, bouncing in place. “I’m assuming it went well then?” Isabel smiles, typing a few things into her computer. “It was so good. We had a picnic and then we listened to music and we…” He runs out of breath, taking his card back from her. “I need to go find Eddie!” He says, panting as he runs down the hall. “Don’t run in the halls!” She shouts after him as he skids round the corner. “Eddie! Don’t go yet!” Campbell shouts, stopping in front of the man and stopping, panting. “Oh hello there Campbell. How is Robbie?” He says, waiting for the boy to catch his breath. “He’s so good. We had a picnic and then we listened to music and we…” He leans in although he didn’t whisper. “We kissed!” Campbell had a massive smile on his face. “Well that sounds fun.” Eddie chuckles, watching as the boy looks around to see Fergus walk down the hall. “Gotta go!” He shouts running to find Fergus. 

“I need you to escape and find out everything that you know!” Campbell says, looking at the man. “Campbell you are being very loud.” Rosalie comes into Campbell’s room. “Oh Rosalie I need to tell you.” She shakes her head, smiling. “I think the whole hospital heard.” She chuckles. “So it went well then?” She asks, toying with the bottle of Dettol in her hand. “Yeah! We had a picnic and then we listened to music and we kissed and then we were going to. But then we stopped which I was happy about and then Robbie said that it was okay not to want to and…” He runs out of breath but smiles happily. “But now I need Fergus to sneak out to find some information for me.” He says. “Where’s Francine?” He looks out and into the hallway. “Oh she’s in an appointment.” Fergus says, flicking through a book. “So what exactly am I looking for?” Fergus looks up to Campbell who was bouncing in place. “Uh he said it was something like Ace or A-a…? A something.” Campbell says seeing Nana. “Oh I’ve got to go!” Campbell runs out to catch up with her humming along to something. “Nana! I need to tell you something!” She looks at him. “Na na na, na na.” Campbell taps his leg. “So I went on this date with Robbie okay. And we had a picnic and then we listened to music and we kissed! And then we were going to, you know, and then we stopped which I was happy about and then Robbie said that it was okay not to want to and then he said I was. Oh wait Nana I have to go!” Campbell runs back to the room with Fergus in it. “A-sexual!” He shouts in the man’s face. 


	10. The Letter

_ Dear Campbell,  _

_ As you know I am away for work so am not able to visit you. This will be a hard week without your company; your smile which fills me with joy and that infectious energy. My heart aches just thinking about this week away. I know that you will be safe and that your friends at the hospital will keep your spirits high. If anything I fear for how this time apart will affect me. Oh to be in a time with phone calls so I can at least hear your voice. I send this letter in hopes that it’ll be a use to you if you ever feel down; although I’m not sure how much little me can do that for you. I’ve brought a new book with me; I know that you love them so I shall let you have it once I’ve finished. It talks about how ‘When you fall in love it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots are to become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part.” I know this hasn’t been long, and it might seem a tad bit sappy, but I want to make the decision. I want to have us so entwined that we may never have to part like this again. I hope that when I return the cogs will start to turn on my plans to take you home with me, that hospital may be filled with family but it isn’t really your home. There is a much wider world amongst those four walls, I yearn to show you it all one day. My train stop is next so I better put down my pen and get ready to depart. _

_ All my love to you my Campbell Bain. _

_ Your Robbie _


	11. Let's Go Home

“Robbie!” Campbell exclaims as he sees the man walk through the door, car keys in hand. “Do you need some help with your cases?” Robbie asks, wrapping his arms around the boy who had flung his arms around the older man. “I wanna go home.” Campbell cries into the man’s shoulder, pulling Robbie closer to him. “We’re going home now.” Robbie kisses the top of the boy’s head. “Let’s grab these cases and I’ll take you home.” Robbie whispers, trying to move his arms from around the boy and grab the cases but Campbell clung to him. “Don’t let me go! Please.” Campbell whimpers, tugging at the material of Robbie’s button up. “Did you need help with the cases?” Eddie comes running out of the suitcases. “I’ll miss having a Campbell around, I have to say.” Eddie smiles grabbing both of Campbell’s cases whilst helping Campbell get his backpack on. “I’m going home Eddie.” Campbell tells the man who had been like a replacement father to him for so many years. “You are, I’m happy for you.” Eddie smiles softly, following Robbie as he walks both him and Campbell to the car. “Eddie!” Campbell let’s go of Robbie for a few seconds to move over to Eddie and wrap his arms around Eddie. “I’m going to miss you.” Campbell cries out, the older man patting the boy’s back. “You can also come and visit us.” Eddie smiles, squeezing the boy’s shoulders. “Now go home with Robbie. You deserve it Campbell.” 

“I’ve moved a few of my things around so you had some space for your stuff.” Robbie says, unlocking the door of his apartment for the two of them. “I don’t have that much stuff so we should be fine.” Campbell says, pulling one of the two suitcases in, Robbie handling the other. “We don’t have to unpack this right now.” Robbie suggests seeing the boy yawn loudly, arms stretching over his head. “I am a little tired.” Campbell sits on Robbie’s, no, his and Robbie’s bed. “We don’t have to do anything just yet.” Robbie sits down next to Campbell. “I still think it’s amazing that I could sit in bed whilst you cook and we’d be in the same room.” Campbell chuckles, laying his back on the mattress, stretching up again this time wrapping his fingers around the bed frame and pulling himself up until his head fit the pillow. “Is this real?” Campbell asks, looking up at the ceiling. “They’re not going to make me go back there?” Robbie straddles the boy, resting his forearms either side of Campbell’s head whilst sitting up on his knees. “This is real.” Robbie leans down to kiss the boy softly. “This is your home now. With me.” Campbell smiles softly, tear falling down his cheek to meet at the parting of his lips. 

Campbell takes his mug from Robbie, sitting back down on the small kitchen table. “I hope that I made some good cocoa.” Robbie says, sitting opposite with his mug of cocoa. The boy takes a sip from the cocoa putting the mug down and licking his lips. “That is great!” Campbell exclaims with a smile, going back to take another sip. There was a knock on the door making the boy jump, turning to look at it. “Please don’t let them take me away again!” He cries, hitting at his knee. “Don’t worry, it’s not them.” Robbie comforts, squeezing Campbell’s shoulder as he walks to open the door. “Morning.” Robbie says with a smile grabbing the bags of shopping before slipping the man some money. “I tend to get my shopping delivered now, easier isn’t it.” Robbie shows the boy the bags as he closes the door. “Got some things for you too, don’t need to have your old stuff reminding you of that place.” Robbie continues as he pulls out a new toothpaste, toothbrush and some other replacement items. “You’ve got your own stuff now.” Robbie kisses the boy’s head. “My own stuff for my own home.” Campbell smiles. 


	12. It's Almost Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suggestion of Rape.

“I’ll see you after work alright. Excited to see what books you get from the shop.” Robbie says, kissing the top of Campbell’s head as he leaves for the day. “Bye Robbie.” Campbell calls after him, taking the last spoonful of his cereal before standing up and going to wash up his stuff. “There are many things I would like to say to you.” Campbell sings to himself as he turns on the hot water tap, placing his bowl, spoon and mug in the washing up bowl. “But I don’t know how.” Campbell grabs the washing up liquid squirting a bit of it in the bowl and mixing it around. “Because maybe, you’re going to be the one that saves me.” Campbell spins as he grabs the tea towel. “And after all.” He picks up the bowl. “You’re my.” He stops, bowl slipping out of his hand as he falls to the floor, a stone flying through the open window. “I know you’re up there loonie!” The man shouts, Campbell pulling himself into a ball as he backs up into the corner, a shard of broken bowl slicing the bottom of his foot. “Come down loonie! Let’s play like we used to.” Campbell whimpers as another stone is thrown up, a bit of paper attached to it. “Loonie!” Campbell shakes his head whimpering. “‘Don’t make me come up there.” 

Campbell pokes his head out of the door of the flat complex looking around and trying to hide when he sees the boy. “You look a mess.” The man chuckles, eyeing Campbell up and down. “Now, you know what I want.” Campbell shakes his head, moving his hands behind his back to grip at the corner of the wall. “No!” The boy screams as the man pulls him towards him. “Jackson no!” Campbell leans forward as the man pulls him into an alleyway. “Fuck!” Jackson cries feeling Campbell’s teeth sink into his arm. “Now you are getting it!” Jackson seethes, pushing Campbell to the floor, smiling as he sees the boy’s discomfort as he digs a needle into his side. “No please!” Campbell whimpers as he feels everything feel loopy. “I’d wait but this is a long time coming.” Jackson whispers, brushing his hand down to dip his fingers into the elastic of Campbell’s joggers. The boy wanted to shout out, to fight. “Just look at this pale pale skin.” Jackson remarks as he rips open Campbell’s shirt. “What the hell are you doing?” Campbell hears another man’s voice as he blacks out entirely. 

“That’s it. Gently.” Campbell awakes, sitting up quickly and being stopped by a hand touching his chest lightly. “You’re okay, stay still.” Campbell finds it hard to work out the voice at first until he is able to open his eyes and sees the silhouette of Eddie. “Did he?” Campbell manages to choke out. “Didn’t get the chance. Pulled him off as soon as I saw the scene. He’s sat in cuffs now lad.” Campbell stretches an arm out to grab at Eddie’s jacket. “How’d you get us in?” He asks, noticing that they were in his and Robbie’s studio apartment. “You had the keys in your pocket.” Eddie shows them to the boy. “You got sharp teeth, the man’s arm was bleeding pretty bad.” Eddie tells the boy, sitting up from the chair. “I’ve rang Robbie. He says he will get back as soon as he can. Till then I’ll stay with you.” Eddie moves over to the kettle, flicking it on. “I think we are both due a nice hot drink aren’t we?” Campbell smiles weakly pushing himself up into sitting.  “It’s harder to deal with people hating you when you already hate yourself enough.” Campbell mutters under his breath looking off to the window. “What was that?” Eddie turns barely hearing. “I’ll have a cocoa, the mix is in the cupboard.” Campbell tells the man.


	13. Rest Now

“Oh my God!” Robbie runs into the flat, dropping his coat on the counter and running over to Campbell laid on the bed asleep. “He’s been awake and talking, not very many words, but I think he’s just exhausted.” Eddie tells the other man, watching as he brushes his hand over the boy’s brow. “Thank you Eddie. I just can’t imagine what would’ve happened if you weren’t there.” Robbie moves down onto his knees so that he could sit closer to Campbell. “I guess I have to be glad for my alarm not going off.” Eddie clears his throat, not used to seeing the boy so pale and weak. “I’ll let you know what happens.” Robbie says looking up at the time and expecting that Eddie would be late for something. “Yeah I better get to work.” Eddie grabs the mugs from the bedside table and moves them over to the sink. “I finish at 5 tonight. If you need anything.” Eddie says, squeezing Robbie’s shoulder as he leaves. “Robbie?” The man’s head turns to look over at Campbell as he wakes up again. “I’m right here. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to look after you.” Robbie apologises, catching Campbell as he falls forward as he starts to sob again. 

“Drink up. I’ll ring my doctor friend. If he injected you with something, we need to know what to expect from it.” Campbell takes a sip from the glass of water Robbie had given him. “Why do you bring friends here instead of taking me to an actual doctor?” Campbell asks, shuffling back so that he could sit up more. “They are doctors, it’s just safer because I know them.” Robbie turns to start washing up the mugs that were in the sink and a few other things. “I’ve had things happen in the past with people I don’t know so I just make sure I either know everyone or I can be in full control of the situation.” Robbie explains, turning back to watch Campbell nod and take a long sip of his drink. “I owed him money.” Campbell says, putting the glass down. “What was that?” Robbie faces Campbell again, leaning against the counter. “The guy who attacked me, it was because I owed him money.” Robbie swallows, looking over at the window. “Eddie says he’s in prison now.” Campbell tells him. “Campbell. Why did you owe this man money?” Robbie puts down the mug that he was drying and sits down next to the boy on the bed. “He said I could borrow his cigarettes.” Campbell lets out a shaky sigh, resting his head on Robbie’s shoulder. 

“His breathing seems perfectly fine which is great, the pulse is a little off but that could just be the adrenaline coming down.” Robbie’s doctor friends said to Robbie. Campbell didn’t catch his name but the man didn’t talk or even address him once. “Do we know what could’ve been in that injection?” Robbie asks, brushing his hand through Campbell’s hair; the boy felt numb that it didn’t even feel as if Robbie was doing anything. “Well none of us can really know for sure. The technology that we have is not that good yet. But from the symptoms he had it’s going to be some sort of sedative, again whether that is medical or some concoction of drugs we won’t know. Shouldn’t leave much lasting damage.” He says with a small smile. “Don’t worry, this one will be fine.” Campbell looks around, movements slow so only catching the door closing as the doctor leaves. “I think you should get some rest now Campbell.” Robbie kisses the top of the boy’s head as he moves over to the kitchen. “I’m not tired.” Campbell says, trying to get out of the bed. “I think you will want some rest now.” Robbie says, keeping an eye on Campbell as he watches the boy lay back down. 


	14. Those Poor Boys

“What time is it?” Campbell groans as he wakes up a little later on. “Just after 7. I’ve put some dinner on.” Robbie says, looking outside the window. “The doctor will come back after we’ve had dinner, I’ve asked if he can check out the wrist you said was hurting.” Campbell nods, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “Did you need some help?” Campbell offers, trying to get up out of the bed but Robbie stops him. “Don’t get up, it's fine. You need your rest.” Campbell sighs, lying back down and onto his side. “Lie on your back, it’ll be comfier.” Robbie turns the hob down, sitting on the side of the bed by Campbell. “I just want you to be safe and healthy. And what happened this morning means that I had failed that job.” Robbie rubs a hand down Campbell’s stomach. “Everything feels okay?” Campbell nods, bending his knees up. “I feel a little dirty. Can I have a shower before dinner?” Campbell asks, Robbie looking over to the stove. “It’ll only be a few more minutes, you can have a wash after the doctor’s check up.” 

Campbell watches as Robbie lets the doctor in, Campbell was sat back on the bed; Robbie had only let him off of it to eat dinner. “How are you doing?” Campbell goes to speak until Robbie starts talking. “It’s been okay, Campbell’s wrist has been hurting, think it might have been from the incident. He’s been tired, slept most of the day but managed to eat something.” Campbell looks over to the doctor as he takes hold of the boy’s wrist. “You need to stop worrying, Robbie. This isn’t the same as before.” The doctor says, pushing his fingers into particular places in Campbell’s wrist making him flinch a few times. “I know but I just can’t help thinking back to the streets, all those poor boys. I don’t want to let Campbell leave ever again. There are too many cars filled with too many of those types of people.” Campbell's wrist is rested back onto the boy’s knee. “Nothing seems overly broken, I’d recommend ice and some rest.” The two men stand up and walk over to the door. There was something wrong with how Robbie was so easily walking passed him when this other man was around. “I’ll get hold of some pain meds and deliver them tomorrow morning.” The doctor says before saying goodbye to Robbie. “This area is not so dangerous, remember that.” 

“Step in, carefully.” Robbie helps Campbell step into the shower. “I can shower by myself.” Campbell says, feeling a little self conscious about being naked in front of Robbie. “I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Robbie sits on the toilet lid watching as Campbell steps under the warm water. “I can’t hurt myself in the shower.” Campbell says, wrapping his arms around his body and turning away from Robbie. “You can slip, burn yourself. It’s a dangerous place.” Robbie stands up, leaning into the shower to grab the shampoo. “Let me do this for you.” Robbie pours a little bit of shampoo onto his hand, frothing it up before massaging it into the boy’s hair. Campbell curls his back slightly, relaxing into Robbie’s touch although he still felt a little odd about how paranoid Robbie suddenly became after his attack. “Pass me the shower gel.” Robbie says, Campbell leaning forward to get the shower gel. “You’re very tense, relax.” Robbie rolls up his sleeves putting some shower gel onto his hands before starting to massage Campbell’s back. “See that’s better right?” Campbell nods, turning around so that he can wash the shampoo and shower gel off. “What happened with those boys Robbie? The ones you were talking about with your friend?” 


	15. What Am I?

Robbie sits across from Campbell on the bed, the boy now dressed in his pyjamas with his legs crossed. “I haven’t been all that truthful about my past. Well I haven’t really told you anything about my past.” Robbie starts, moving a hand to rest on Campbell’s. “Who are these boys?” Campbell asks, moving his hand away and into his own lap. “Okay well I told you about my previous partner.” Campbell nods, fidgeting with his hands. “Well after we… we split. I was on the streets for a while. Stuck with these groups of boys, the youngest was about 20 years old. We all looked out for each other but there would be.” He pauses, swallowing as he looks over to the window before looking back at Campbell. “During the winter a lot of them, including me, got quite desperate for warm food and a bed to sleep in. They used to get into cars that would drive by.” Campbell flicks his hair out of his eyes. “I didn’t know what was happening at first. They would come back with some cash and a dead look in their eyes. It was horrible to see the state they were in. You’d get some coming back with limps, some with black eyes or broken hands but…” Robbie stops as he feels a lump in his throat. “But we were desperate for food and a place to sleep. It didn’t matter how we got it.” Robbie shivers at the memories as Campbell slides a hand onto the man’s knee. 

“Did you.” Campbell stops, not wanting to upset Robbie. “Did you ever get in one of those cars?” Campbell’s voice breaks, Robbie squeezes the boy’s hand. “Only once. I only got in a car once, I made the effort after that. Left those poor boys behind, got myself this studio apartment and my job.” Campbell shuffles forward to move into Robbie’s arms. “When I saw you all beaten up, heard about what he almost did to you…” Robbie rests his lips against the top of Campbell’s head. “It brought it all back.” Campbell looks up as he feels his hair get wet, Robbie had his eyes closed with tears falling from them. “We’re both safe.” Campbell’s voice cracks, resting a hand on Robbie’s cheek and lifting the man’s head. “Yeah, we are both safe and well.” Robbie nods, wiping away his tears. “And we are together.” Campbell smiles softly, nuzzling into Robbie’s hand. “Very true.” Robbie chuckles softly, brushing a thumb over the boy’s soft lips. “Full of good points today.” Campbell nods, leaning forward to kiss the man who slips his hand behind the boy’s neck. Robbie moves away for the kiss and rests his forehead against Campbell’s. “I don’t want to go too fast for you.” Robbie whispers as Campbell has his eyes closed, mouth agape. “What if I want to have sex? But only with you… that doesn’t make me a-sexual anymore, does it?” Robbie shakes his head. “Then what am I?” Robbie looks Campbell in the eyes. “That’s what you can find out, what we can. Together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter but don't worry there is a sequal coming.


End file.
